To Lose The One You Love
by pheonixalchemist
Summary: Ed and Roy are a couple now and are happy but will Roy take it to the next level. Will ed give it up to him. [Yaoi] M for mature content, lemons and possible violence[Au RoyXEd]
1. The Meeting

THE MEETING 

It was a dark and stormy night. And none other than Edward Elric was wondering the streets.Edward didn't know why the colonel had told him to wait around Central at 12:00am, but whatever the reason Edward had no intention of waiting any longer.

Just as Ed was walking back into his Central dormatory. Someone pulled him around and kissed him forcefully on the lips.   
Edward realized who it was and wraped one leg around the mans theigh.

The man seemed encouraged by the young alchemists actions and lifted him completely onto his body. However Edward mentioned that they were still out in the open where they might be seen.

Roy agreed to this and walked Ed up to his room. Once they arrived outside the door Ed rummaged through his pocket for the key. After a few minutes Ed found it.  
He turned the key and slowly opened the door.  
Just as Ed was inside closing the door, Roy put out a hand and stopped it. Ed raised an eyebrow in question and asked "What?" Roy just stepped in and closed the door behing him.He had a seductive look plastered on his face that gave ed chills down his spine.

Sorry it's so short this is the first yaoi i've posted online. Hope you liked it. R&R please.


	2. To The bedroom

Hughes:I'm a ninja it's my birthday uhuh uhuh!

Roy: Damnitt Hughes how many times do I have to tell you that you are not a goddamned ninja!

Hughes: is currently plugging his ears while singing it's a small world after all

xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXx

Chapter 2:"Bastard"

Everything felt so right in the world when Edward was with him. It wasn't just the feeling of warm weight snuggled against his side from over the

couch, or even the small nervous fidgets Edward tended to make when slowly reaching for Roy's hand (although the distractions were something

Roy Mustang would never take for granted as long as he lived). It was the feeling of complete wholeness the blonde boy provided for Roy.

Roy slid next to the boy and took a seat, he had never felt more at peace with himself, more relaxed than he ever could be anywhere else,

or with anyone else.

It wasn't always like this, the dark haired man mused while running fingers through Edward's soft hair, the younger man smirking at the pleasant

touch. The older Elric curled catlike beside Roy on the couch, his back resting comfortably against the taller man's chest. Roy snaked an arm

towards Edward's waist and was only momentarily surprised when Edwards nervous hand met his own and gladly intertwined their fingers. Roy

could tell Edward was pleased after the boy shuffled pleasantly closer towards him, now with the renewed feeling of being in control.

Roy had a small smile as he breathed in the blonde's scent. The smell always fell deep into his lungs, slowly reviving him after every breath. Edward

seemed to have that effect on him, Roy concluded, planting a small kiss on Edwards shoulder, causing the blonde to shiver contentedly before

muttering a half-hearted, "Bastard," which only seemed to encourage the older man.

Roy found touch to be a magnificent thing as he ran his fingers along Edwards arm, feeling Edward occasionally jerk away from the ticklish

sensation. "Bastard" Edward muttered yet again behind closed eyes. Roy ignored him and ran the hand lower, descending towards Edwards hip

until he received a face full of pillow. Roy blinked, removing the object to stare into Edward's narrowed golden eyes. Very pissed off, Roy noted.

Adorably so.

Edward suddenly sat up, removing their spooning position much to Roy's disappointment. Roy watched the blonde walk away with the very air of

anger trailing behind him. Roy smirked, looking exceptionally smug and waited patiently for his golden angel to return.

It had been over an hour. Roy Mustang was now fully sprawled on the couch staring up into the rotating ceiling fan, his jacket casually tossed onto

a nearby chair. Roy exhaled dramatically, wondering when the hell his blonde lover would return. Although not shocking, it did surprise the Colonel

when Edward had managed to climb over him and rest his lips on Roy's from his looming position.

"What took you so long?" Roy asked irritably when Edward had pulled away. The blonde only smirked, eyes glinting magnificently with dominance.

Roy's arms were pinned snugly against the couch by Edwards.

"…was waiting for the upper-hand." Edward whispered before kissing Roy once again.

Sometimes, Roy decided between Edward's feverish kisses, the Colonel didn't mind being Uke outside the bedroom. He definitely would never tell

Edward this though.

Roy strained slightly to match up to Edwards dominating lips, but Edward kept his arms pinned. Roy reluctantly remained prone but closed his eyes

as Edward rested his forehead against his own.

"Are you quite finished?" Roy managed to ask as he fought to catch his breath. God he loved the boy. Edward hugged him tightly and spoke softly

into his ear.

"Only if you are." Roy contentedly wrapped his arms around the blonde and smiled coyly. In one swift movement Roy had managed to stand,

Edward suddenly gripping tighter against the taller mans shoulders.

"OI" Edward shouted, but Roy only chuckled against the irritated blonde boy, "matte, matte, MATTE! Yamero! Put me down, bastard!" Edward tried

to aim a kick at the darker man's leg, but only succeeded in Roy tightening his grip around him. Edward felt a moments panic as the Colonel flipped

him in his arms, and complete embarrassment at being carried bridal style into the bedroom.

Roy felt his bundle sigh in aggravation and reluctantly lean against him as Roy kicked the bedroom door open. "And I thought for

sure I was on top today." Edward muttered darkly as they strode into the chamber. A flick of the lights was heard and the door

creaked shut slowly leaving the alchemists in the dark.

xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXx

Me: Okay i'm cutting it off here people R&R and the fluff will turn to lemons.

KxTHANKSxBYE


	3. Yep they had smex! XD

OMG! I'm UPDATING WOOO GO ME!

Envy: HEY!

Me: What?

Envy: How come I don't get to have smex with sexy O'chibi-chan!

Me: YOU WILL YOU WILL HOLD ON! geez . so pushy...

Envy: REALLY! YOU MEAN IT!

Me: Yup! I'm writing it RIGHT NOW!

Envy/Me: --SQUEEEEE!--

Ed felt Roy's hands wrap around his small waist and pull him closer to the much older man. The next thing Ed knew, he was underneath Roy on the bed with all his clothes removed.

Ed felt his hands undoing the clasps of Roy's uniform. Soon, he hand the older man's clothes completely removed.

Roy parted from the kiss and trailed kisses and bites down Ed's jaw, neck, and then his chest, and still continued further down.

"Roy?" Ed mouthed after realizing Roy's destination. He gasped and arched his back as Roy took Ed's member into his mouth. Ed cried out at the immense pleasure that the Colonel was giving him and at the feel of Roy's tongue against his member.

Ed felt the muscles in his abdomen contract as he came into the Colonel's mouth who took it gladly. He cried out Roy's name and Roy came back up and kissed Ed making him taste himself as the Colonel shoved his tongue into Ed's mouth. Ed felt the colonel press himself against the blonde hard, arousing Ed even more.

The next thing Ed knew he was rolled onto his stomach with his butt up in the air. When Roy pushed into him, Ed screamed into the pillow at the immense pain. When it subsided, Roy started moving in and out making Ed whimper. Nothing compared to the pleasure Roy was giving him, nothing. It did hurt but the pleasure covered up the pain.

With each thrust, Roy stroked the length of Ed's member with his right hand. Ed felt tears form at the corners of his eyes. Ed cried out when he reached his climax and Roy moaned at the same time. Roy collapsed inside Ed forcing him to lay down fully. Ed smiled as felt Roy's heartbeat against his back.

When they both got their strength back, Roy pulled out of Ed and lay on his side next to Ed and brought Ed closer to him. They were both silent for a long time until Roy broke the silence.

"Edward? How are you doing?" Roy asked soothingly. Ed moaned softly and rested his head against Roy's chest and fell asleep both from exhaustion and the soothing sound of Roy's heartbeat. Roy smiled at the young blonde who slept so soundly in his arms.

"I love you Ed." Roy whispered brushing Ed's bangs from his eyes and falling asleep himself.

"I love you to, Roy..." Ed said half asleep surprising the older man but also pleasing him.

R&R so maybe i'll put another chappie.


End file.
